the_equestrian_ressitance_escapadesfandomcom-20200213-history
General Grievous
Grievous was the Kaleesh cyborg Supreme Commander of the Droid Army of the Confederacy of Independent Systems for most of the Clone Wars. Originally a Kaleesh warrior from the planet Kalee, he chose to receive cybernetic implants to increase his combat prowess. Although General Grievous is strong, he sometimes underestimates the power of the Republic and the Jedi which leads to his loss in some of the war's battles Bio Grievous first encountered the Resistance in " " Personality Grievous is cold and ruthless, never showing mercy to any enemy, even when he was a Kaleesh. His shuttle crash left him with a sense of bitterness for being cheated of a warrior’s death and though he chose to become a cyborg, believing that flesh was weak, Grievous is secretly ashamed of his new form. He also began comparing himself to the Jedi and became determined to be able to match them, leading to him doing anything in his power to improve himself. Grievous has no problem with sacrificing others for himself and often exploits the Jedi’s compassion for their soldiers. Grievous is also known and feared for his cruelty and brutality. He is very arrogant, but also has a somewhat cowardly side; he tends to flee when the tide is against him. Despite this, he is also quite relentless; he is totally determined to destroy the Jedi, and will sometimes fight them even when he is in a bad condition. This is shown when he fought Obi-Wan despite the fact that he was still weak from a crippling blow inflicted by Mace Windu, showing a mild form of recklessness. However, Grievous is not completely heartless, caring for his people and Kummar, and on one occasion, even showed pity for a Jedi, letting her land minor hits on him before giving her a clean death. And he seems to care greatly of his pet Gor as when he realized that Kit Fisto and Naddar Veb killed him he was enraged and smashed his control room with his fists. Grievous hated Nute Gunray for thinking of him as nothing but a servant droid, which enraged him to no end and saw the viceroy and the other Separatist leaders as greedy weaklings. Grievous also had something of a rivalry with Asajj Ventress, but the two shared one trait; a dislike and contempt for the mindless battle droids of the Separatists, which he often destroyed to alleviate his frustration. Abilities Grievous is an extremely powerful and deadly fighter, being one of the most proficient Jedi hunters to exist. He is extremely proficient at wielding lightsabers, using his own unique form, which utilizes extremely fast barrages of strikes and more powerful blows to overwhelm his enemies. Grievous can split his arms in two, giving him four arms to fight with and can spin his torso, arms, and wrists in deadly, blindingly fast storms of death. Grievous can even use his feet just as well as his hands and his ability to wield his lightsabers in this unorthodox and fast flowing style makes him able to hold his own against several opponents at once. However, in his final duel against Obi-Wan Kenobi, Grievous uses all four of his arms and lightsabers, but each lightsaber is quickly disarmed by his opponent. Grievous is also perfectly willing to use more underhanded tactics, for example, pulling a blaster to finish his opponents. He is a skilled general and tactician, using chaotic, seemingly random strategies that can easily trick his opponents. Grievous is quick to target civilians in battle, forcing his enemy to make the choice between victory and protecting innocents. He can also control his droids through antennae in his head, making him even more in control during battles. Grievous’ mechanical body is far stronger, flexible, and agile than most other creatures and can also survive the vacuum of space. He is also a skilled pilot, said to be as good at handling a ship as he is with a lightsaber. Trivia * Gallery Category:VILLAINS Category:Characters Category:Jerks Category:Bullies Category:Murderers Category:Attempted Murderers Category:Mass Murderers Category:Robots Category:Cyborgs Category:Multi-armed Characters Category:Gunners Category:Blaster Users Category:Gas Users Category:Sadistic Characters Category:Swordsmen Category:Lightsabermen Category:Non Force Sensitive Characters Category:Dual-Wielders Category:Cowards Category:Lightsabermen (non Force Sensitive) Category:Psychopaths Category:Homicidal Characters Category:Barbarians Category:Brutes Category:Assassins Category:Arrogant Characters Category:Serial Killers Category:Power-Hungry Villains Category:Torturers Category:Kidnappers Category:Dark Knights Category:Hegemony Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Derstroyers of Innocence Category:Slavers Category:Delusional Characters Category:Liars Category:Pilots